


In the damn morning.

by DemonicInformant



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, post-sex cuddling, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left for public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the damn morning.

Collapsing beside the Informant, their pleasure filled bliss hanging in the air lazily as they both came down off their highs, the blonde rested his forehead on his arm lightly as he panted softly. After a few quiet moments, they both smiled softly and began chuckling. Well…the blonde chuckled, the raven giggled. Lifting himself with his right arm and pushing himself onto his side, mocha-golden eyes opened slowly as he looked at the still-flushing pale-skinned Informant. Fresh hickeys were lined along his neck from the few minutes before when they were intertwined, marking him as the blonde's until the next night when more were put in their places. 

 

Turning his head and opening the red orbs that the other found so intoxicating, the raven locked eyes with him, giggling lightly. His eyes fluttered open and closed, his ebony lashes making him seem so flawless to only the male lying beside him. He could have the entire world hating him, and as long as he had the one male smiling at him like a love-struck idiot, he'd feel like he was king.

 

His right hand lightly reached out and cupped the smaller male's cheek softly, stroking the semi-pale skin lightly. Nothing felt right without him by his side, day and night, every second of every day. Of course, he never could have the other with him 24/7, but hell, he had him when he was vulnerable, and when he was broken.

 

Nuzzling back against that warm hand that was ever so gentle with him, the just two-year-younger male giggled lightly again, his eyelids covering his orbs once more, hiding them from the world. 

 

After a moment, he let them slip back open as he locked gazes with the other again. For what seemed like hours, which truly was only a moment, they stared into each other's gazes, almost lost in other worlds…or the same world.

 

Constantly, the raven had considered ridding the world of himself, but…it seemed that only when it mattered most, did the blonde see how hard life hit him. And he did. It took so many years, starting from meeting at Raira Academy, and going on and on through many, many years of "hating" each other and fighting and running from his troubles, for the blonde lying beside him now to see how much pain and horrid torture he'd gone through. Thankful that the other had finally seen him in such pain and trouble, that after almost jumping off the same roof that so many others had, after accidentally calling him by dropping his phone, after letting the other hear him crying through the accidental call…he'd come to his rescue.

 

Hell, he remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered the entire thing, and that just made him feel all the luckier to be staring at his savior.

 

The night was so cold, the wind wasn't blowing, but…it seemed as though it should've been. It was that cold, so cold that someone could've frozen outside so they chosen to be nude in such weather. Either way, he remembered the feel of the cold air stuck to his skin as he stood on the edge of the roof, looking down at the dark stain that was permanently glued to the pavement far below him. He never heard his phone falling from his pocket, or heard it starting to beep as it dialed the one person he never expected to answer. He didn't even know how angered the blonde was that he had received a call from him out of nowhere like that. So naturally, he called him a bastard and asked him, in a rude tone of course, why the fuck he'd called him. With no answer, he began to get angrier, until crying hit his ears. Obviously confused as to why he heard crying, he wondered if it really was Izaya on the other line, until he heard his voice. In a soft tone, he remembered how he'd asked, begged, practically pleaded the blonde's name. It took him less than 5 minutes to be rushing up the stairs of the large building… To get to the roof, it took just two more. And in just another minute, he had pulled the crying male away from the ledge and held him tightly, like he never had before…because he never had. 

 

No…Izaya Orihara remembered every single little detail about that night, because he'd finally confessed, finally let go of his fears and let the blonde know that he loved him, even if he never would've talked to him again. God, he couldn't have been more wrong… 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about that day, and quickly, the other wiped them away and pulled him against his chest gently, rubbing his back lightly as his lips pressed to his warm forehead.

  
"You really should stop thinking about that day, Izaya…"

 

"H-how can't I…? You saved my life, Shizuo… I…could've been dead had I not called you… And by accident too!"

 

"I doubt it was ever an accident… If anything… I'm happy your phone fell, I'm happy it didn't break, I'm happy I got there just before you stepped off… I'm happy to finally have you here, Izaya. It took us years, but we finally can be happy, right? I mean… you're happy right? With me? You're not wanting anything else, right? You love me and only me, ri—"

 

Cutting him off with a light peck to the lips, he smiled softly when he pulled back and nodded a bit, chuckling faintly. He was 100% correct, not a single flaw in his words. He was damn happy to be with the blonde so much, and he was usually incredibly down when he was at his office, or when he was alone in their apartment – er…Shizuo's apartment. But he was right, damn right. He loved only this stupid brute who got so paranoid at times like this, and the brute loved only him who had his life changed completely thanks to his sacred cell phone. 

 

Nodding at the kiss's meaning, Shizuo chuckled and watched as the Informant shuddered and shook a bit. A bit confused at first, but quickly catching what was wrong, Shizuo smiled and pulled the fleece blanket that Izaya had begged them to get in case it got cold again like the night before, where it dropped to a horrid temperature of around 14°, over them both and easily tucked the blanket under Izaya's side, making him have to curl against him as usual. Leaning down and pecking the blonde's chest as the other pecked the raven's forehead, the two smiled and, staying in the positions they were in a the moment with Izaya's head right below Shizuo's chin, and his forehead pressed to his warm chest, and Shizuo with his chin lightly resting on the raven-hair covered head, slowly started slipping into a light doze.

 

Breaking out of his doze a bit, Shizuo blinked slowly at the question suddenly popping into his mind. Humming a bit as he considered saying it aloud or waiting until morning, he quickly made his decision. With his right hand still resting on the raven's blanket covered back, he gently rubbed to get him to open his eyes and look up. Slowly, he did just that, yawning a bit as he rubbed his eyes with a balled fist, much like a child not wanting to wake up to go to school. Looking up at the blonde through slightly hazy eyes, Shizuo couldn't help but smile back down at him before kissing him on the tip of his nose, speaking lightly. 

 

"Ya' know how we've always considered getting married?"

 

"Mm…"

 

"Well?"

 

"In the damn morning…"

 

Chuckling as he looked at the sleepy raven, he nodded and pulled him to him tightly before falling asleep quietly with him. Ah, he could absolutely wait until morning to pop the question to the tired raven, because at least in the morning, he could speak to him rationally and make it public.

A little embarrassment and the perfect question to the perfect lover, and he would  **never**  forget it. Either of them.

So sure, he would wait until the damn morning.


End file.
